chinese_superpowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Arabian War
The Arabian War, also known as the Saudi Civil War is an ongoing religious and politically in the Arabian peninsular. The war is fought between 4 main alliances. The Saudi Government, the new Islamic Government, groups associated with the Arab League and those with the Axis of Resistance. While all these groups have fought in the past, no soverign states have as of yet coordinated attacks on each other, instead funding proxy insurgent groups to do so. Background In the aftermath of the Fourth Gulf War in 2029 Saudi Arabia would go through a period of dramatic economic decline. Many would loose faith in the monarchy, with turning to one Muqadas bin Abdullah, who claimed to be a new prophet creating his own offshoot of Wahhabism. The oil crisis of the 2030s only increaced tensions, and with continued repression of Wahhabis in both Qatif and Hejaz occupied regions, many would turn to religious extremism. The government would continue to grow weaker with regional military leaders establishing de-facto rule over many rural areas of the country. These warlords would commenly practice slavery and pillaging to generate income, to fund the expansion of their private militaries. Start of the War Muqadas would continue to grow in popularity and power, threatening the authority of the Saudi State. On the 3rd of September 2034, Muqadas released a video claiming the Saudi government had attempted to assassinate him “in a attempt to silence the word of God”. He would call on his followers to declare a war of Jihad against the “decedent pretenders and infidels who would corrupt the word of Islam”. With the support of many powerful warloards who saw Muqadas as a perfect figurehead for a new military dictatorship, the newly formed Islamic State of Arabia would cease control over much of the north of the country. Warloards in the west and south of the country would use the chaos to also declaring their independence from Arabia, with many supporting union with neighbouring countries Hejaz, and North Yemen in return for arms. With the situation rapidy deteriorating, in may 2035 the House of Saud would request Coalition aid. The Coalition would agree to this request and begin sending ‘Peackeeping Forces’ to Oman for deployment in remaining Saudi territory. However, soon after, a Sino-Iranian fleet consisting of 211 warships and 3 carriers would form a blockade around Oman and capturing the strait of Hormuz, claiming that sending military forces into the Arabian Peninsular was a breach of the international demilitarised zone established by the Treaty of Riyadh, that would not expire to 2039. The Arab Federation would similarly send naval forces to the Red Sea to prevent what it claimed was “American Imperialism”. While many Coalition forces would remain in Oman, they would do so to protect “the sovereignty of their ally” and not officially directly interfere in the conflict, however would continue funding the Saudi Government and the US government would higher a large number of military contractors and mercenaries. With the majority of Coalition forces remaining in Oman, China would recall the majority of their naval assets leaving a much smaller presence in the region. Category:Middle East Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Conflicts Category:Civil Wars